General Hospital: Changes in Sight
by jjsuperdragon
Summary: The Twist and turns will shock and amaze as the character you know and love are put through the test in my take on the General Hospital show...Character dead and alive will return...paternity's revealed...adventure explored..rivalry resurfaces and begin..
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

I do not own General Hospital nor its characters...i only own Deacon Jones, Jack Hawkins and the concept of the Tate family. The storylines will begin to stray from the real ones as soon as i end the current ones that are in play.

This story is goin to be more like the show and every chapter is like a day. The general story and timeline takes place in the begining of July with sum twist and added characters and some changes to storyline.

A smooth talking African-British Con-artist comes to Port Charles right after the hostage crisis looking for Mr Craig. His name is Deacon Jones and he not only wants some payback from Craig but also wants the bounty on his head aswell. He befriends Carly, Jason and Sonny, while also conning the Quatermaines aswell while he tries to find Craig. Their is a mysterious connection he has to a character of Port Charles but he keeps underwraps. He has a rivalry with Stan, as Stan was once conned by Deacon Jones, they also seemed to have a crush on Lainey. While Stan keeps it to himself, Deacon is more open with it, but Deacon begins a flirtatous relaltionship with Lainey's student doctor Karen Tate. When Jerry and Craig are revealed to be the same person Deacon confesses to Carly and Jax of knowing Jerry Jax was James Craig. Some turmoil happens between Carly and Deacon but it makes their friendship stronger when Deacon helps Carly by getting Jerry out of trouble for Jax's sake. We learn that Jerry had crossed Deacon awhile back and left Deacon to be almost killed by the same people after Jerry but Deacon was allowed to live if he brought Jerry to them. Deacon though stalls until he can figure out what Jerry true motives are. During Jake kidnapping he finds out that Jake is Jason son and promises to keep it a secret but tells Jason that he shouldn't deny himself being a father to his child.

Karen Tate came to Port Charles before the Hostage crisis but was not in any prominent storylines, just mainly a observer of the residents of Port Charles. Edward knew that she was the daughter of Ebony Magazines Top 10 Black Successful Business men of America, Darryl Tate of Tate Industries a rival Edward in the pharmuctical company. Tracy agress that if Karen is here her father is not to far behind. Karen's family does arrive in Port Charles to set up base After the Hostage crisis, along with Karen's father is her mother Marilyn Tate and her younger brother Caleb Tate a aspiring Attorney. The Tates become a new core family of Port Charles and are just as dysfuntional as the Quatermaines and the matriach is as ruthless and cutthroat as Helena Cassadine. As the months progress the Tate rivalry with the Quatermaines increase as Tracy talking to a dead Alan reaches Scott and then Caleb Tate. Caleb informs his parents who try to use this oppurtunity to maybe take over ELQ. When Tracy helps Luke and then later put into Shadybrook, Darryl and Edward go head to head for control of the company.

Another addition to the cast would have to the eccentric and constantly drunk, Jackson "Jack" Hawkins. A friend of Deacons from England, this Bristish lad stumbles into Port Charles after his ship becomes unuseable. Spinelli and LuLu find him and are informed of his status from Sam as being the best Treasure Hunter, Ship Scavenger and close to Pirate of the Seas of modern era. Though he doesnt look it Jack is very clever and is as crafty as Deacon. Jack becomes sort of Port Charles town drunk as he rotates from bar to bar giving sum insightful advice and sum useful irrelevant info. He also wants to find Mr. Craig for his bounty could get him a new boat, due to Jack's dislike of cars and love of ocean he resides at the docks or through a deal with Luke he resides at the Haunted Star. As far as we know he is related to Coleman, they r cousins. Jack also knew Jerry and Craig was the same person and had previously hinted to Jax of this but he never got it. Jack also finds out during the kidnapping story that Jake is Jason but unlike Deacon who tells Jason to step up, Jack tries to use the secret to gain some privaleges from Sonny and Jason for his silence. Though it doesnt work he keeps it anyway but he does like to hint that Lucky isnt the daddy of lil Jake.

I'm goin to try and stray from the show but as of now alot of the chapters especially the first 5 are goin to have alot of dialouge from the show. I' goin to end sum storylines that are current and try and start some new ones but trust this is going to be a Story you will not forget...here some hints on some of the storylines i have instore for General Hospital.

_**The residents of Port Charles will get the shock of their lives when many of their friends, familes and enemies are not so dead after all...the key would be why did they pretend to be dead????**_

_**Jack and Deacon will bring some trouble to Port Charles as an enemy from their past surfaces.**_

_**The Tate's just like any other family have a secret and Karen's the keeper of those secrets...but which one of those secrets will effect all of Port Charles**_

_**The Virus Epidemic will be revisited and much will be explained on why Luke was unaffected, why they chose Lucky to experiment and how Deacon is apart of it...??**_

_**My Twist on the Scrubs relationship as Sam's desperation for a child affects Robin and Patrick**_

_**The Cassadine Spencer War/Fued will be reawaken but who will make the first move and what will that be??**_

_**Carly and Jax marriage will be tested as Jerry plays God with his brothers marriage**_

_**Alexis will be fighting Ric and fighting her feelings for Jerry...which fight will she win??**_

_**LuLu will of course find out about Maxie's and Logan's deal...LuLu decides to take the gloves off and put Maxie and Logan in their place.**_

_**Spinelli will find out his mother and father are not far from him...**_

_**Georgie befriends Spinelli but does it go deeper then just friendship.**_

_**The Quatermaines maybe be losing their numbers but they will soon have Faith and Hope in the Wards...**_

_** Stan and Lainey will face a crisis when Lainey's cousin a FBI Agent come to town by Ric to take down Sonny and anyone assiocated with him including Stan...**_

**_Someone from Kate and Sonny's Past will come between them...this person has secret with Kate...we all know Sonny is not to keen on secrets and lies...  
_**

**_One of Skye's ex husbands come to town to try and help Skye redeem herself in the Quatermaine eye..._**

**_Serena Baldwin arrives in Port Charles and sparks a rivalry with LuLu._**

**_With Serena in town her mother is not to far behind..._**


	2. Monday, July 2nd, 2007

July 2nd ,2007

The Spencer Home

As Elizabeth walks down the stairs to her husband she explains to Lucky "we are both terrified for Jake, but you're really grasping at straws here. I can't see a tv producer kidnapping a baby as a scheme to get higher ratings." Lucky back is facing her as he's writing down notes and as he turns around he replies with disappointment " What...you cant back me up on anything, can you???" She looks in shock of her husbands accusation.

Jason's Penthouse

Sam sits thinking with her drink in front of her as she remebers the day at the park of the kidnapping of Jake Spencer. She flashbacks to the park and she is watching as Elizabeth sets Jake down in his crib. As Elizabeth goes to help her other son Cameron, Sam watches as Maureen a guest on her show walks to the stroller and takes the baby and does nothing to stop her.

Kate Howard's Mansion

Kate sits by a table on her balcony when Sonny arrives and says " Selling your house, running back to the city...it's not going to change how you feel". Kate goes on the defensive and replies " What I do with my country home is none of your business.", Sonny circles around Kate and explains " Well I hate to see you take a loss because i know how much you love the house", but Kate interjects and states " From now on, I'll stick to the Hampton's". Sonny stops in front of Kate and begins explaining " You walked into something that didn't concern you,...you're upset. Don't make any big decisions until you calm down." Kate remains solid with her decision and states " I have seen who you are Sonny and its time for me to leave".

Metro Court Bar

Karen Tate and Jack Hawkins are siting by the bar and Karen ask " So you are saying that Deacon Jones...your best friend...has feelings for me", Jack drinks his glass of liquor and smiles and replies " Right he does love". Karen thinks and says " But he openly says he interested in Lainey Winters and he acts completely different around me compared to Lainey", Jack smiles again and then gets just a little to close to Karen's personal space and explains " Aye...see thats the sign love...Deacon may like Lainey and he will tell anyone who will listen...but i think he may have stronger feelings for you then he is letting on love." Karen sits and ponders Jack's insight.

Metro Court Boiler Room

Carly and Jerry are face to face and locked in the boiler room together. Carly states in a meanful way " I'm not going to spend 5 seconds in here with you" , she walks to the door and begins banging and yells "Help, Hello, I'm locked in the Boiler Room!!!", Jerry watches as his Sister-in-law yells her heart out at the door but he explains "Don't worry, I know the security and maintenance rotations of this hotel by heart.", Carly is not impressed and continues yelling and banging on the door. Jerry tries again to calm her down by stating " Don't worry, I'm telling you. In less than an hour, a second-tier engineer is going to make his rounds and be within shrieking distance. So let's spend this time together to get things straight.". Carly indeed stops is both annoyed and disgusted at the fact of being locked with her worst nightmare.

OPENING

Jason's Penthouse

Sam is about to begin to drink her sorrows away until a knock on the door stops her and she gets up to answer it. She is in rejoice as its her mother Alexis and they both greet each other with "Hi" and as Alexis walks in the penthouse she says "All right, you sounded upset". Sam closes the door and walks over to her mother saying " Thank you for coming over. I hope I didn't worry you. I just need some legal advice from my brilliant attorney, legal mother. Yes.", Sam walks over to the couch but Alexis replies back " If Amelia Joffe is trying to hold you to that absurd career by dragging up your past, that's not going---" Sam interrupts by stating " No, no, no, this has absolutely nothing to do with amelia for once, and thank you. Thank you for saying "my past," instead of bringing up and saying, maybe, "all those men that I bilked, and, of course, the one that I killed." That was very nice of you.", Sam walks to the liquor cabinet to put the bottle away. Alexis reassures her daughter by saying " You were exonerated, and that was self-defense." Sam's guilt builds up as she faces her mother to explain " Yeah, until I look at myself in the mirror, and I see all of the women that I pretended to be staring at me, and I ...I tell myself that I had reasons. I had to pay for Danny..." As Sam goes down the list Alexis interrupts her daughter " I understand. Nobody knows more than I do it was an untenable situation, Sam.". Sam guilt continues to build up as she futher explains to her mother " That's really nice..."an untenable situation."... There were other ways I could've dealt with it. I...I did not have to go to the extreme, but I did... Somehow I always do.". Alexis takes a sigh and begins to try and get through with her daughter " I realize that my attempts to help you in the past have been disastrous, but I'm willing to give this another try. Have a seat.", As they both sit down Alexis continues " What happened, and what do you need? ". Sam struggles to answer but starts to open up " Ok. This has... um...nothing to do with me personally, it's about a segment that we're doing on the show.", Alexis follows the story and asks " Ok, What is the segment about?". Sam finally releases her guilt by asking back " Ok. If a person witnesses a crime and doesn't report it, is that person guilty of anything?".

In a Car on the road

Jason is driving, Amelia is in the passenger seat while Deacon is in the back seat and he asks Amelia " Ok love, you sure you heard a we baby crying?", Amelia explains "In the background on a couple of phone calls. But that doesn't necessarily mean that the baby I heard is Jake.". Jason states " Well, there's a chance it could be", as they continue driving Amelia says " Ok, we...we've crossed the county line. You have just officially jumped bail on the charge of first-degree murder, you're a fugitive.". Jason says " What can I say? I'm used to it", Deacon explains " I'm still one...in Europe that is...can you believe they want your head if you take a few million pounds pretending to be a dead millionaire...i mean what's the dead mate suppose to do with all that cash ey.", Jason smiled but Amelia says " Well I'm not nor am I use to this life style and I'd prefer not to be arrested as an accomplice". Jason says " Ok, listen, if this Maureen Harper has Jake, she knows that you've heard him crying on the phone and she could be planning to run. That's why I hope that we get to him first.", Amelia begins to explain to Jason and Deacon " Maureen's baby girl died of smoke inhalation in a house fire. Maureen blames herself because she -- she got her 3-year-old son out first. When Sam did the interview with her, Maureen was ... she was wrecked after the taping, overwhelmed with grief and guilt. She left the studio looking like the walking wounded." Deacon interrupts by stating " Let me guess...a few hours later Lil Jake disappeared", Amelia nods and says "Yes". Jason sighs and asks " So...well, she could've grabbed Jake on impulse, put him in the car, been halfway to albany" Deacon interrupts again " while the coppers were still looking in the park...this walking wounded lady sounds like a pretty smart loony if you ask me.". Amelia tells them both " Look, all that I know for certain is that maureen is refusing to sign the release for the interview, and both times I've called her house I heard a baby crying in the background. My gut tells me that baby is your son Jason."

General Hospital

At the Nurses Station Epiphany is working hard filing charts but cant help but overhear Dr. Robin Scorpio and Dr. Patrick Drake latest non-work related discussion. They are both appearing to be looking over charts and Robin says " I don't want to waste any time, it's critical to plan ahead." and Patrick replies " I agree, so what do you got?", Robin quickly states " "Gioconda"?", Patrick looks confused but she continues " It's actually "La Gioconda," it's an opera. We can stay in the city, we can go visit museums.". Patrick appeared unamused and replied " I was thinking maybe we could go to Atlanta for the stock car race instead.", Robin sarcastically answers " Look how thrilled I am about that.". Epiphany finally jumps in and throws a chart down on the desk and says " Let's see how thrilled you can get about doing your work...Dr. Scorpio, Dr Ford has requested you update a new Doctor coming in today...Name is Dr. Johnathan Kinder, he was a lead expert in the medicine and drug field but his records states he has been away for a decade needs to be updated on this hospitals procedures and treatments" , Robin reads the chart and states " I see that...it says here he was a Doctor in the city and also Pine Valley, PA...after that his record is blank.", Robin is interrupted by the very man she is talking about, he average height, looks in his 40s but pretty fit for his age and has brown hair, he replies " Thats because I was in Prison...". All three of them our silent as he reveals this revelation.

Kate Howard's Mansion

Sonny continues to stand in front of Kate and explains " I don't want you to be upset. In the future, maybe it's...it would be good if you called before you came to my office because...I mean, that's just the way to do things. I mean, you don't just let people barge right into your office, do you?", Kate replies back "If I did, they wouldn't find me threatening to cut someone's heart out... And there is no "in the future," Sonny. I can't sell this property quickly enough." you can tell there was fear in her voice as she told that to Sonny. Sonny continues " You can't be surprised, though. I mean, you did your research, right, the work that I do?", but Kate explains " I let myself be distracted by the boy that you once were, the cutest boy on the corner who never seemed to go home, who ran numbers for Joe Scully, but who had dinner with the Cerullos. That boy was a lot smarter than he let on, but he wasn't smart enough to choose a decent life.". Sonny states " You saw your opportunity, I saw mine. ", but Kate sighs and says " It's odd how denial works. You know, I actually let myself believe that you were in the coffee business.", Sonny quickly replies "I am in the coffee business" and Kate continues " And I told myself that any so-called mob associations had to do with tax evasion, racketeering, extortion, money undering...things like that. And the whole reputed crime boss, I thought, was more about posturing than anything else. But I never let myself... consider the reality of what you actually do. There is no polite euphemism for killing people. I refuse to live anywhere near it.". Sonny replies " I don't blame you", and Kate appears disappointed and upset while she replies " I'm sorry, Sonny", Sony quickly says "No" but Kate continues on " I'm sorry if something I did or didn't do made you to be this, do...I'm sorry.". Sonny tries to stop and states " Connie...Connie?? There's nothing to apologize for.", Sonny leaves and exits the balcony and Kate is left shocked and upset at the conversation.

Metro Court Bar

Karen ponders Jack Hawkins speculation of Deacon Jones feelings for her and she replies " So your basing this accusation on a hunch", Jack smiles and quickly states " Yes and a very good one indeed I mean come on...this is Capt. Jack Hawkins your talking to...Have I ever steered you wrong love.", Karen laughs and explains " First of all..your not a Capt. Since last I heard you have no boat", Jack tries to speak but she hushes him. Karen continues " Second I don't know you or Deacon that well or long enough to go of on a hunch from "you" and watch myself get rejected if your wrong...or worst it ending up being a disaster between me and him", Jack drinks another glass and then gets close to Karen and its obvious he smells like liquor and he states " Thats the beauty of it love...the beauty of attraction and the whole game of dating ey...Its a lot like Pirating or Treasure hunting...You go out searching for a treasure that may or may not be there and You have to take that risk in finding that out cause in the end love...that treasure can either make you or break you but wouldn't you rather take the risk in finding out rather then let somebody have their go at it...or do you set sail with the wind at your back and your eye on the prize???...Savvy???... love???", Karen thought got her stuff and left the bar leaving Jack with a smile on his face. Jack began to sing to himself "Yo Ho Yo Ho...A Pirate's life for me...Drink up me Hardies Yo Ho Yo Ho", he then took a huge gulp of his glass of liqour.

Metro Court Boiler Room

Carly beings walking towards her brother in law and he says " Your Michael Corinthos Jr. Had me... "brought in," shall we say, this afternoon...he actually threatened to cut my heart out.", he chuckles but Carly quickly snaps back and replies " That's a waste of time, you don't have one...Plus I already know all about Kate Howard told me.". Jerry looked surprise and respnds by saying " Really??...I thought Ms. Howard was going to call the police. It never occurred to me that she would call you.", Carly explains " For some reason, she thought I'd care that Jax's brother was in danger. She doesn't know that you're a psychopath.". Jerry then begins to walk toward Carly forcing her to move backwards, he replies in a sinister tone "Oh really????... See, a true psychopath can't control himself. He would kill you just for the thrill of it, without a second thought. Or he'd find an inventive way to watch you die slowly for his own enjoyment. And given our close quarters, let's just hope that I'm saner than you give me credit for." Carly remains her strong self but for how long can she keep this up.

Tate Manor

Darryl Tate is in his living room going over paper work in his couch until his wife comes in and she ask " How's the takeover plan of ELQ going honey", Darryl responds " Tried doing it my way...the diplomatic way but Edward is forcing my hand...he is failing to see that handing down ELQ to me and my company can allow his family to save face and his company to flourish.". Marilyn sits next to her husband and explains " Then lets try my way", Darryl smiled and asked his wife "What is your way Marilyn", and she responded " Use his own family politics against him...Edward believes Tracy his daughter, a women was not fit to run the company so he committed her...the only male availble to take the throne is either himself or Tracy youngest son...whats his name...with the weird hair??", Darryl said " Dillion Quatermaine". Marilyn nodded and then Darryl replied " Dillion as I have heard is not interested in ELQ and my sources say he strives to be in the film industry.", Marilyn gets up and explains to her husband " That maybe true but lets not underestimate Edwards power of blackmailing the boy into running it, which is what we do not want so lets remove him from being a candidate of CEO of ELQ.", Darryl thought about it but then explained " Edward does have other grandsons to continue his legacy, getting rid of one is not going to change his mind." but his wife repies " You must be referring to Ned Ashton, he is in the music and entertainment industry, wants nothing to do with ELQ nor Edward and he could be the key in leading Dillion away.". Darryl looked as if a light bulb went off in his head and stated " I already see where your going with this honey...do you think Darius can set this in motion??...Isn't he busy working in Pine Valley.", Marilyn walked towards her husband and replied " Darius will do whatever we tell him to do...we are his parents after all...Our son has the Media connection to help us with this plan". Darryl goes over to the phone an begins dailing and a assistant answers and Darryl ask " I wish to speak to Darius Tate...His father wishes to speak to him." he looks at his wife and the both smile at each other as the near victory.

General Hospital

Robin looks upon Johnathan and ask " If this is true then how did you get your medical license back?", Johnathan answers " I guess you can say good behavior and friends in high places, but whats important to know is that I have learned that what I did was wrong and I am a changed man and ready to use my skills to help people and not hurt them.", Patrick steps forward and ask what everyone wants to know " What exactly did you do to land yourself in prison?" but before he can answer Dr. Noah Drake walks through the elevator and is surprised to see Dr. Kinder and walks to him and ask " Dr. Johnathan Kinder???...", Johnathan nods and Noah shakes his hand and states " It is a honor...I read up on your work a long time ago especially on this drug treatment that helped severely brain damaged victims that if i say so myself was revolutionary...i mean..Robin you can learn a thing or two from this guy". Johnathan smiled but then Patrick says " Yea like how to land yourself in prison", Noah quickly responds " Patrick,...have I not taught you anything about respect...how dare you speak bad of this Doctors character with". Johnathan looked at Patrick and then at Noah and says " Its quite alright but i hate to disappoint you Dr..." Noah replies " Drake...Doctor Noah Drake.", Johnathan looked shocked and responded " Drake..oh...but your son is right I was in fact imprisoned...and I was just about to explain why..." Noah jumped in and states " You don't have to explain to us...apparently you were reinstated and whatever you did in the past must have been minor enough for you to get back your medical license back...my son is just acting out because a Doctor of your stature may outshine him.

Metro Court Boiler Room

Carly remains unshaken by Jerry's last comment and replies "I'm not afraid of you. You're trying to scare me, it's not going to work.", she walks towards the door to sit down and relax but Jerry continues to talk as he walks towards and get down to her level " It's a bit of a rush, I'll admit, watching you fight back your fear with sheer determination. You know, that fire in your eyes, that passion it's very becoming. I have to admit I was quite titillated when you let loose on me during the robbery.". Carly is in disbelief and replies " "Robbery"?... You mean when you tortured 15 people for hours and blew up my lobby?", but Jerry remains constant with his views and states " Well, you have your perspective of the incident, I have mine.", Carly responds by stating " No amount of perspective can change the hell we went through.". Jerry continues to try and convince his sister in law by saying " Oh, come on, you're an intelligent woman. You're capable of seeing things from more than one angle. So why... why can't you understand that things could've gone far, far worse?", " Why don't you save it for your brother?" replied Carly. Jerry argues his point across by further stating "Well, actually, Jax understands that what happened in the lobby was relatively tame. He knows what a true psychopath could've done.", Carly ask " So do you want me to thank you", but Jerry responds calmly " No I want you to get over it".

Metro Court Bar

Jack is still siting at the bar semi coherent with the world around him, then Caleb Tate walks to him and taps him, Jack wakes up and says " Assistant District Attorney Caleb Tate... How may I be of your assistance" he laughs, Caleb replies " I'm surprised you can form those words in your drunk little mind" and Jack smiles and states " You would be surprised of what I know and can do with this drunk little mind ey". Caleb sits down next to him and ask " I'm well aware of your various misdeeds Mr. Jack Hawkins.", Jack adds on " Captain Jack Hawkins...lets not forget that...I didn't forget the Assistant DA bit so respect me title.", Caleb smiles and then ask the bartender for a drink, he continues by saying " Yes...Captain Jack Hawkins...the modern day Pirate...best treasure hunter and also most wanted Criminal in Europe and the Carribean". Jack drinks some more and states " Lets not forget the most handsome on those most wanted posters mate...I made sure they got me good side", Caleb smiles and laughs but then gets really serious and explains " Very funny...but this is not a joke...You and Deacon Jones are not here for a retreat...District Attorney Lansing believes you and Deacon to to be helping Sonny and if is found to be true you both will be criminals of the United States and there will be no where to hide...and I'm sure our government will be happy to let Europe or even the Carribean to extradite you both where the prison conditions are not so pleasant...Unless you cooperate in bringing down Sonny's organization", Jack looks at Caleb and takes a huge gulp of liquor at his statement.

Jason's Penthouse

Alexis and Sam are still discussing her legal matter and Alexis explains " You're talking about a very gray area of the law. There's a very fine line between an accomplice and a bystander." as Alexis states this Sam appears to still have something on her mind and ask " Ok, let's just say that there's a crime in progress and the person is just...there." "Watching?" her mother asks and Sam replies " Yeah". Alexis begins to explain in full " Speaking hypothetically, if someone sees something and it affects the outcome of the crime, yes, they're accountable.", but Sam argues " Even if the person's just there watching, seeing it, and doesn't report it? I mean, are they guilty of anything "under the law"?". Alexis continues" It depends on what they saw.", Sam gets up from the couch and Alexis sees her daughter is into something deep and ask " This isn't about the show at all, is it? This is about Jason. Ok, what crime did you see Jason commit?". Sam does not answer but her guilt inside is growing.

Maureen Harpers Home

Jason, Deacon and Amelia reach the front door of the house before Jason can knock Amelia states " Maureen knows me, I'll do the talking. If we're mistaken, I don't want to add to her grief, ok?", Deacon agrees and says " Yea agreed, Sorry Jase, you look and sound like your going to kill someone mate...but guess that comes with the profession ey", Jason nods and knocks on the door and Maureen shouts " I'll be right there.". Jason takes a deep breath and then Maureen opens the door and is shocked to see the three and ask "What...what do you want? And who are they? I...I have takeout coming.", Amelia responds by stating " Look, we apologize for the intrusion. We just want to discuss the release.". Maureen appears nervous and says " I told you...I can't do it. Why did you bring them?", Deacon steps in and says " Umm...Deacon Jones ma lady, I'm Sam's manager and I'm here to represent Sam who was to busy to come and help negotiate about the segment. This gentleman here is me..." he looks at Jason and continues " me personal make-up artist", Jason looks at Deacon with confusion and anger. Maureen looks at Jason and ask " He doesn't look like a make-up artist...more like someone to try and scare me to do the show", Deacon laughs and responds " I know...but look it at this way...you ever heard the saying looks can kill...he invented it...damn near put it on the map, he is a genius with a eye-liner you should see him", "your lying" said Maureen but Deacon asks " about the looks can kill part...I mean yea I may have exaggerated but you know how these make up artist are...If you don't praise them they get their feelings all hurt and sorts and trust me you don't want to see him bitch fit. ", you can see Jason is frustrated but Maureen says " No about everything...you all trying to scare me into doing the segment", Amelia replies " No, no, not at all." but Maureen nervousness is apparent and she says " I can't let you put that interview on TV." Amelia calmy replies " Look, you've already done the hardest part. We just need your permission to show-" " I said no. The whole thing was a mistake. You have to leave now." Maureen says as she interrupts Amelia but then a baby is heard crying in the background and all three become on high alert. Amelia ask "Um -- that sounds like a baby." but Maureen tries to cover by stating " My son probably turned on the TV. I have to go see what he's watching.", Jason stops her from closing the door as the cries continue and he explains " No, no, no, no, that's not a television...Where is Jake?"

_**Sorry for the huge delay in updating...its been pretty busy and this has take me a long time and i wanted to continue more but i'm satisfied with the length. This is going to be part 1 of July 2nd 2007 and most likely everyday will have 2-3 parts...I'm sorry if a lot of dialog is very familiar to the show i did indeed copy majority of the dialog of that days show but only to continue the storylines that are current and soon I will either end those story lines or continue them but with my little twist. I will also like to hear what you think of the new characters I placed...which include...Deacon Jones...Jack Hawkins (yes i modeled him after Capt. Jack Sparrow)...the new Tate family which include Darryl and Marilyn Tate...They have a eldest son who is in Pine Valley named Darius Tate (he will appear late late late into the story)...the second oldest son ADA Caleb Tate who is working under Ric...and Potential Dr. Karen Tate (she is a resident med student) who is working along side Lainey. Later down the line i will be putting Bio's at the end of some of the chapters so you can get familiar with the new ones...and please continue reading and review...If u review a lot it will motivate me to continue writing cause i want to please the fans...so review...if u have some ideas you can e-mail me or put it in a review i'm open to all ideas to add to my own... i have a lot of ideas on this show and there exciting times ahead for the residents of Port Charles... **_


End file.
